Finding Another Love
by Jaacquelinee
Summary: This story is about Bella soon to be Jasper , catching an odd sight...if you know what I mean. I need to know if you darlings like it or not! One-shot. JasperXBella
1. My Last Sight

This is my first fanfic it is also a one-shot. I tried, but I don't think it is as good as the ones I read. Flames and praises are welcome. And if the readers think i should continue, so be it.

**Disclamer: ** Me: I own Twilight!!

Inside me: No you don't!

Me: sighs I know, but I wanted to say it.

Inside Me: That is understandable. But to clear it up, YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Me: I KNOW! But yo know what?! I OWN this GIANT COOKIE!

**Bella's POV**

Ugh! I hate when Edward does this! When he tells me to _wait_, because he has a_ surprise _for me. I thought to myself.

"Well, I for one will put my foot down, this very moment." I said aloud.

I ran to my red truck, and literally "jumped" in.

I drove down to the Cullens' Mansion. I parked my truck in their driveway.

That is when I saw them.

My best friend and my fiancée, in a totally passionate lip lock.

When they heard my gasp, they broke apart. I ran back to my truck, tripping occasionally. And sped home, not caring for once about my truck's speed limit.

I cried my way home. Not looking back to their mansion.;

**Edward's POV**

I was kissing my sister Alice. It wasn't like kissing Bella. I had no need to be safe with her. We were both so into the kiss that I didn't notice Bella, my fiancée, was there watching our moment. When I heard her gasp, I looked up. On her face, I saw the hurt of betrayal and confusion. I saw her run away, falling every once in a while. I was running after her; when Alice thought _Leave her alone, Edward. She doesn't want you at this moment._

I nodded my head and walked slowly back to my room. I was thinking. _Why was I kissing Alice? She was my sister. Of course I was tight with her. But Bella was my fiancée. _I was broken out of my reverie, when I heard it.

I heard Bella's scream. Miles away. It was the same scream as it was before when Tyler's car was about to crush her.

Few moments later, I smelt her blood. HER BLOOD!

**Bella's POV**

That's when I thought of it. If he is busy making out with his sister then he doesn't need me. For that spilt second I drove down to La Push.

I drove to the cliff where I tried cliff diving. I stopped at the edge of the cliff. I took in a much needed breath. And threw my self over the cliff.

Please review it. and Tell me if it was horrible or lovable. Please.


	2. In the Water We Go

**Sorry about this chapter. I know it is really short. And it is disappointing. I swear the next chapter willl be better. I will be restless if it wasn't. And thank you for the reviews! I was grateful that you actually read my story. "I vow that chapter 3 will be great and if it is not, I give permission to the Volturi, to kill me"**

**Disclaimer: **Me: I do not own twilight, yet I wish I did.

Inner Me: Good job for letting yourself see that.

Me: Awe, thank you, Inner Me.

Inner Me: No worries, but just to rub it in...YOU WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT EVEN IF YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!!

Me:_ Glares _

**Bella's POV**

When I struck the water, it was FREEZING cold! I started to panic. I got woozy when I saw the water turn red, and realized that I had a long gash on my forehead. I was franticly pushing my legs, trying to reach the top. I knew the rules to avoid drowning in a current. You need to swim along the shore. That knowledge did me no good when I didn't know where the shore was. I kept treading the glacial water, till I was too fatigued to fight. I inhaled gallons of water into my lungs. "Why Edward, why?!" I thought, and then suddenly, I blacked out. All I remember are two white hands grasping around my fragile body.

**Edward's POV**

I ran as quickly as I could to the scene of the accident. I stopped abruptly, when her scent lead to La Push. I deliberated for a few minutes and decided to run for it, not caring about breaking the treaty.

Bella's scent lead me to a cliff. Her blood was stronger here. I dove into the water searching franticly for my Bella. When I acknowledged her, her eyes were far away. I wrapped my arms around her and swam us back to the shore. When I reached the shore, she was already gone.

I was sobbing tearlessly as I ran my way back home, with a pale-white looking Bella in my arms. When I got into the house I laid Bella on my bed and went to Carlisle's office. Carlisle went to my room and observed Bella. He verified that the gash in her forehead was very deep and she lost a lot of blood. He quickly stitched the wound up. He also said that her heartbeat is very low but steady. All she needed was rest now. After he clarified the details of Bella's health, he thought, _Edward, I need to talk to you._

I nodded quickly knowing what the conversation was going to be about.

**THX for reading! Now review please!! Tell me any comments about my writing style. I don't usually write stories. I write poems. THX for taking your time to read my story!! **

**With Love,**

**--Jaxkiiey Whitlock Law D**


	3. Author's Note Please Read

Sorry, readers

Sorry, readers!

I want to apply for an art school. I need to start my portfolio. Drawing takes me awhile to finish, and my pieces have to be excellent.

I'll try to update ASAP! Both stories at that.

If you don't know the other story, it is called: It Started Out Okay…

I'm very, truly sorry!

Forgive me.

--Jaxkiiey Whitlock Hale D


	4. Edward's Reason

Ah

**Ah! Someone call Jane or someone from the Volturi! This chapter really ****reeked! But I took it in consider when one of the review said that it all happened too fast; how it didn't explain why Edward and Alice were kissing. So here is the explanation. I ****really**** hope you readers like it. I am honoured that you read my stories.**

**Disclaimer:** As you all know, I do not own Twilight. But I think you all know I wish I did. Hell, everyone wants to own Twilight. But I think we should ALL thank Stephenie Meyer, for this wonderful series. And to clear it up for the lawyers, **I Do Not Own Twilight.**

That will be all for this disclaimer!

On with the chapter!

**Recap: **I was sobbing tearlessly as I ran my way back home, with a pale-white looking Bella in my arms. When I got into the house I laid Bella on my bed and went to Carlisle's office. Carlisle went to my room and observed Bella. He verified that the gash in her forehead was very deep and she lost a lot of blood. He quickly stitched the wound up. He also said that her heartbeat is very low but steady. All she needed was rest now. After he clarified the details of Bella's health, he thought, _Edward, I need to talk to you._

I nodded quickly knowing what the conversation was going to be about.

**Edward's POV**

I told Carlisle I need to change first, since I had Bella's blood all over my shirt.

I went to my room and found an ivory coloured turtleneck. I put that on and went to go face Carlisle. He was waiting for me at the dinner table we so rarely used.

Before I even sat down he said in a cool, calm voice,

"Edward, what did you do to Bella?"

I didn't know how to respond. I put on my poker face while I thought, '_I didn't do anything; I was kissing Alice.'_ That didn't sound right at ALL. Carlisle waited for my answer. I sighed and said,

"Jasper was out hunting with Emmett and Alice and I decided to stay back to fix our cars. She flicked her hair, and it caught my attention. I tried to forget it with Bella in my mind. Then Alice bent down to get a wrench and I couldn't handle it anymore. I walked over to her and kissed her. We kissed for who knows how long. Then I didn't hear Bella's truck arrive. I heard her gasp. The looks in her eyes were unbearable. She took off back in her truck. I started to follow her, but Alice told me to hold back…"

I looked up to see Carlisle's reaction. His face was put out well. It showed no sign of emotion changes. How ever his mind was all over the place. He didn't say anything for a long time. When he actually did say something, it wasn't from his mouth, but his mind.

'_Edward!' _he bellowed. He saw the change of emotion in on my face and calmed down. I seldom heard him yell. _'Edward,' _he continued softer. _'Why would you do that to poor Bella?' _

He saw that I wouldn't answer, so he continued; his face solemn. .

'_She inflicted real damage to her body. She might've had a concussion when she hit a rock at the bottom. She might not remember much.'_

All of a sudden, Alice came down. Her face was breathe taking. She whispered something into Carlisle's ear and he nodded.

"Edward, May I be excused?" he said aloud.

"Of course," I replied.

**So how was it? Sorry if there are any mistakes throughout the chapter. You can be harsh if you like. I need your honest opinion, so I can improve on the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**With love,**

**Jaxkiiey Whitlock Law**


	5. AN Sorry!

Ohkaii

**Ohkaii.**** Sorry for the false update.**

**So I need to know.**

**Should ****I continue this story?**

**Because I can't get any ideas for it!**

**It was fine when I started, but then it when Kaboom!**

**So I need help! Please. Msg me or review any ideas for me. **

**And should I continue the other story? "It Started Out Okay."**

**Should I continue that story? I think that one is going well, but I need your opinion. **

**Thx SO much readers!**


	6. Alice's Reasom and Cost of Their Act

**Sorry this chapter took so long!**** It was really hard to type. I have a bit of 'Boy Drama' in my life right now, so it was hard but I did it. I hope you readers enjoy it. C:**

**Recap: **He saw that I wouldn't answer, so he continued; his face solemn. .

'_She inflicted real damage to her body. She might've had a concussion when she hit a rock at the bottom. She might not remember much.'_

All of a sudden, Alice came down. Her face was breathe taking. She whispered something into Carlisle's ear and he nodded.

"Edward, May I be excused?" he said aloud.

"Of course," I replied.

**Alice's POV**

I upstairs in my room arranging my closet when something happened. It wasn't the present though. It was the future. Not the immediate but wisps of it. I saw things I did know would happen.

_Edward and I were hand in hand. Which was pretty normal for us Cullen family. We love each other with all out hearts. (No pun intended) But this was different. We were running; running somewhere else. Some place where I do not know. Where WE do not know. It was a foreign place to us both. This vision, it was Edward and I running away. Away from our family. This vision excited me at the same time it scared me! We were running AWAY; TOGETHER. What about Jasper? What about Bella?__ Bella was mere weeks away from her wedding date. Not that I think she would care after what she saw Edward and I did. What was I thinking?! Bella was my best friend; my soon-to-bee sister-in-law. _

I need to talk to Carlisle. He will know what to do.

I went down the stairs and found Edward and Carlisle conversing. Edward looked ashamed and Carlisle well, he looked shocked. I took in a breath, even though I didn't need it. I walked down the stairs and went to Carlisle.

I whispered in his ear so low that even Edward couldn't hear, "Carlisle, I had a vision. It's important."

He quickly rose from his spot and came with me to walk up to his office.

"Carlisle, I had a vision," I said when we were out of ear shot.

"Yes, Alice. Please tell me what you have envisioned," Carlisle demanded yet with a hint of curiosity.

I didn't know what to say to Carlisle. So I took my time, I knew a guy…err… vampyre like him wouldn't mind the silence.

I could've sworn we sat in his office for at least an hour before I spoke up. I decided to up front.

"In my vision," I started, "I saw Edward and I running away together." I paused not knowing what would come out of Carlisle's mouth. When I was sure that he wasn't going to say anything, I continued. "I was kissing Edward today." I shamefully looked down my knees.

It was quite awhile before I heard Carlisle speak up.

"Alice, my daughter," He began. The way he said 'daughter', if I was still human, it would've made me cry. "Alice, I know. Edward told me all about it. What are your feelings for him? And what about your love Jasper?"

I have thought about Jasper. I knew how I felt about him. That feeling had changed. Edward and I were perfect for each other. He knew what I was thinking without me telling him. And I knew his almost-future. (A/N: I couldn't find a word perfect to describe Alice's visions) We've been having our own 'little' conversations without humans and our vampire siblings noticing. Long before Bella Swan came into Edward's existence. I saw into Edward's and Bella's future. Things weren't going to end up well for them two. But I've been careful with my thoughts around Edward, when it came to Bella and him. But then he just kissed me, and I kissed him back. My body fitted into his just perfectly. It was like his body was a jigsaw puzzle, and I was the missing piece. The way his lip moved with mine, the way his tongue felt…-"

"Help me!"

A scream of pain broke into my reverie.

"Help me!" The voice screamed again. It took me a second to figure out that the voice belonged to Jasper. Then I smelt it; the floral scent of her blood. Bella! It was Bella's blood!

I ran downstairs quickly to find Bella's limp body in Jasper's strong arms. It took me quite some time to take in to what I was seeing. Her body was pale. Very pale. Her eyes were as black as midnight. Her body had multiple lashings. They looked self-inflicted. Oh my god. Bell tried to kill herself, again! This was my fault. I loved Bella like a sister.

I ran over to Jasper's side. When his eyes locked with mine, I saw the accusion in them.

He let that aside, right now it was about Bella. Carlisle came down in a flash. His eyes were horror-struck! His face was pale, even for us vampires. That's when I saw Edward. He was in the corner of the living room, almost as pale as Carlisle. Carlisle had in his hand his medical bag. He knelt down beside Jasper and I and began to clean off Bella's wounds. We didn't utter a sound. Esme, Rosalie and Emmet were off hunting, so they do not know about the accident here. He cleansed Bella's lashings and started stitching the up. They were going to leave scars…

I heard Edward leave to his room when the tension loosened up a bit. He did not even take a glance at me. Jasper and I stayed to help Carlisle, but we didn't talk or utter a sound. I knew Jasper was giving off calm waves for Bella.

When it was over, Jasper carried Bella up to what _was_ _our_ room, and laid her on what_ used _to be_ our _bed. Bella looked restless, but she was asleep. Carlisle gave her enough morphine to keep her asleep for a few hours. Jasper stayed Bella's side, as did I. But after a few minutes I left. I couldn't handle it. I felt like it was my entire fault that she did that.

So I left for Edward's room. I knocked on the door lightly and tried to relax. Edward cane and opened the door.

**So what did you think of it? Sorry if it's confusing. It's a little short too. xS I really didn't know what to type. I made it so exactly when Bella woke up from her head injury, she saw Edward staring at her, and she ran to the kitchen and started spazzing then cutting herself. Chyeah, so please review this chapter.**


End file.
